


Something Very Wrong

by recxllectixn



Series: Realizing A Mistake Far To Late [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-01-01
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:24:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recxllectixn/pseuds/recxllectixn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew almost immediately that he wasn't real. What he noticed later on only confirmed it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Very Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> Ryans Prespective of Realizing A Mistake Far To Late. Might just make one for everyone, then continue Montys from that extra. Yetiokay has ruined my life.

**|| Something Very Wrong ||**

Ryan knew, the moment he opened his eyes, that something was wrong. He knew that this was his homes, that he had a family, that he knew the others here, but why couldn't he remember how they all met? Why they were all there? How they had all gotten there? How come he couldn't remember anything but he knew that they were all best friends. So, he started wondering.

He slowly got suspicious when he noticed how things that had been destroyed before were back to normal the next day. He got suspicious when Michael and the others thought nothing about it and just continued on. He got suspicious when he heard Geoffs laugh be strained sometimes. So, he did what any suspicious person did: He experimented. He watched from the sidelines as things continued and got weirder to him, and he noticed when Geoff just disappeared at night, though no one ever thought anything about it.

He watched as Jacks house was fixed every morning and as everything continued like there hadn't been lava or that it hadn't been burned down by Gavin and his flint and steel. As all the Cakes in Rays house were loaded in 12 hours only, something that was completely impossible.

And then, one day, his suspicions were confirmed.

-

It had been another normal day when Gavin had exploded the logo and everyone was freaking out. Then, Ryans suspicions were confirmed when Geoff told them he could just rewind and everything would be fine. Then, he had told them that this was just a program and that none of them were real. Ryan had always suspected it, but he never really had any proof until just then.

Right then, he knew that what he had thought was true. He wasn't real. He was just a program that thought and felt only what was inside a game. Ryan was sad learning this, but he knew that he would just have to deal with this. He could tell the others were shocked and disbelieving of the truth, and when Geoff laughed it off and told them that he was just joking, Ryan didn't have the heart to tell them otherwise. But he did have the heart to let them be naïve.

He watched then as they slowly forgot about the whole thing by just trying to find enough wool. And no one questioned when the logo was completely fixed that morning, though they had found only 5 pieces of wool.

No one questioned. Ryan certainly didn't. Because he knew.

 

-

Ryan noticed as everyone changed as well. As they started glitching. As Gavin became more serious and angry. As Michael stopped yelling and talking all together. As Ray stopped making 420 jokes and instead focused. As Jack started laughed every time his house was set on fire. And when he set it on fire himself when Gavin didn't.

And he felt it himself. He felt his thoughts corrupting. His thoughts twisting to something dark. As his thoughts got darker and darker. As he started trapping things and naming them Edgar against his own will. Who was Edgar? Why was he trapping things? Why couldn't he move his own body? He had barely any control.

And then, one night, Geoff found him as he trapped another cow, Edgar the 40th, his mind supplied, and he looked at Ryan, horrified and scared. “Why Are You Doing This!?” He had screamed. “Why Am I Doing This!?” He had nearly sobbed, shaking and in control of his body for once as he fell to his knees and cried. He had looked at Geoff then, angry and scared. “You Control Us!! You Made Us And We're Your Puppets!! So Fix Us!!” Ryan had screamed at him.

Then, Geoff had left.

And Everything Went To Hell.

-

Ryan watched, resigned inside of himself, as his body cackled and made morbid jokes and attacked the ones he had promised to protect. As their world slowly turned to hell. As Ray and Gavin had teamed up, X-Ray and Vav, and had tried to defeat him. How easily he had cut them down. As Michael, Mogar, tried to defeat him, but he cut him down as well. As Jack didn't even try and just watched, cackling just as much as his body did.

As he claimed himself king of Achievement City.

And every night, when he laid in bed, eyes open, unable to sleep, he watched as someone with black hair and dark eyes came and worked on his coding. He listened as the man talked to him and told him there was a virus in the coding and that Geoff was trying to stop it as much as he could. The man never told Ryan his name, and Ryan never asked. All he knew was that this man was helping Geoff fix them.

So he gave him a name.

Salvation.

-

Some days, when his coding was at it's worst, he would go on about Salvation. The others thought he was talking about Heaven and repenting and things like that, but he knew the truth. The virus was talking about the black haired dark eyed man he had named Salvation.

Though, he never did get well enough to tell them. And when he did, he had all but forgotten about Salvation.

-

Then, it happened. He started getting better. The others started getting better and he was grateful for that. He stepped down from the throne, and held it for Geoff, when he got back. He watched as the others went back to their normal selves, and he watched in happiness that Geoff and the black haired, dark eyed man had helped them and saved them after so long.

That the two had never given up.

-

Ryan had always known that he wasn't real, and he had always known that there was no way that he could have known without Geoffs programming. But even though he knew all these things, he still loved the people he had come to think as family. Geoff. Michael. Gavin. Ray. Jack. Even the black haired, dark eyed man. He found himself cherishing them all.

And he couldn't stop the grin from coming onto his face as he watched Geoff appear and Michael scream Gavin. And he secretly thanked Salvation for helping them.

_**** Extra **** _

_Ryan stood before a hole that contained a very familiar cow, and he smiled and laughed. “Well, Mr. Edgar the 40th, how about we get you out of there, huh?” Ryan mused, grabbing the shovel next to him when he saw something. Looking up, he smiled. “Hello again.” Ryan greeted the other, smiling at him._

_Monty strolled forward slowly, looking at the cow in the hole and back at Ryan, an eyebrow raised. Ryan shrugged sheepishly. “Virus', you know?” Ryan said and Monty nodded before straightening. Ryan watched him, confused. “So, what can I help you with?” Ryan asked Monty, who smiled like a Cheshire Cat, dark eyes with a glint of mischievousness in them._

_“I have a proposition for you...”_


End file.
